The present invention relates to gas generators used to inflate air bags in an automobile occupant protection system and, more particularly, to a stored gas inflator. In accordance with the present invention, an improved release system for stored gas within a pressurized canister is provided.
Inflation systems for deploying an air bag in a motor vehicle generally employ a gas generator in fluid communication with an uninflated air bag. The gas generator is typically triggered by a firing circuit when the sensed vehicle acceleration exceeds a predetermined threshold value, as through the use of an acceleration-responsive inertial switch.
Air bag inflation systems often utilize a stored gas generator housed within the B-pillar of the car, for example. Hybrid gas generators are typical and contain pressurized gas that is released upon receipt of a predetermined signal. An ongoing challenge is to reduce the time required to release the stored gas upon a crash event. Furthermore, improved safety and reduced manufacturing costs are also ongoing concerns. Improvements in any of these areas would provide an advantage over state-of-the-art gas release systems.
Other stored gas release systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,420, herein incorporated by reference, describes a device for the introduction of pressurized gas into an airbag.